


Apodyopis

by JaqofSpades



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha can’t quite place the word - in English, or in the Greek it surely hails from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> "Apodyopis" requested in the fancy words fic meme on tumblr by Merideathislost.

“Apodyopis,” Pepper says suddenly, her lips curving with unholy glee.

“Excuse me?” Natasha can’t quite place the word - in English, or in the Greek it surely hails from. It leaves her frowning. What has she missed?

“The act of undressing someone with your eyes,” Pepper breathes, glancing pointedly at the other end of the room. “Them.”

Ohhh. Rogers and Lewis. Check. And how apt it is.

Natasha risks a smile at Pepper, and wonders how long they’re going to be subjected to the dance.

Just fuck already, she wants to tell them.

On the table, even. She’d buy tickets for that.

Or maybe she’ll lock them in a room together. Her room. She'd even supply them with a video camera, and handcuffs.

Natasha’s groan is shockingly loud in the sudden lull, and she refuses to blush. Absolutely refuses, becauses nobody knows what she was thinking about, not even …

Pepper giggles and leans over to whisper in her ear. “You are so going to share that, later.”

Natasha looks back to where Rogers has Lewis pinned against table, massive muscles flexing as he moves their flirting onto the physical plane. Darcy has her head thrown back, blue eyes fixed on his, her luscious mouth working as she tells him … something. Doesn't really matter, because the talking isn’t the point.

The soon-to-be-nakedness is.

“Oh, I hope so,” Natasha says lowly, and damn. She’s scandalised Pepper again.

_fin_


End file.
